Magic Muddles The Mind
by Aletta-Feather
Summary: Rumplestiltskin simply cannot stand the loss of his magic and tries various options to regain it. Meanwhile, Emma comes to terms with her magic and reluctantly agrees to take lessons. Sequel to Belle's Dark Deed.
1. Silent Search

AN: I've decided to write a sequel to Belle's Dark Deed, since I could continue at least one storyline, but really, several storylines. So here's Rumple's quest for magic, Emma's lessons with the Blue Fairy and the hunter's joy over his new, rather special, knife.

* * *

Chapter 1: Silent Search

_In which Regina is visited by an unexpected, unwanted and unseen guest_

As soon as he felt able, and Belle wasn't watching, Rumplestiltskin had visited the well. He had searched for the remains of his dagger but they were nowhere to be found. Since then, he had returned several times to no avail. It frustrated him immensely and had finally brought him to consider alternative courses of action. One of which he had planned for tonight.

* * *

Belle was cheerful. Rumple slowly seemed to come to terms with his loss of power. The condition of his heart was still being monitored but didn't affect their day-to-day life too much. She was mistress of the library, or so he affectionately called her, and he had resumed his duties at the pawnshop. Belle was happy and content. Perhaps some voices would say they were heading towards a rut, but in light of the tumultuous events, a rut was most welcome.

* * *

Rumple is slightly ashamed of himself. If Belle could see him now… She would definitely call him an addict. It is a dark night and he is standing outside Regina's mansion. The past two nights he had searched her crypt and office, but had come up empty handed. Now it was time for the most dangerous investigation. He had toyed with the idea of going during the day when Regina was not there, but he would have to close his shop and Belle might hear of it, and would immediately become suspicious. The cover of dark was better for his purpose.

It's been so long since he has done something like this. He had entered houses before, Pinocchio's for one, but this was Regina's mansion, not some shady apartment. He wasn't the Dark One anymore, just a crippled old man with a heart condition. He shudders to think what Regina will do if she catches him. All this anxiety is all the more proof that he needs magic, badly. Without the dagger he is nothing, he feels returned to dust, or broken, like the dagger itself.

He slowly approaches the mansion. Would she have protective spells on it or not? Rumple contemplates going through a window, but his leg is killing him, so it will have to be the door. There's still time to go back, a soft voice inside his head tells him, but he ignores it with difficulty. He deliberately picked a night in which Henry would be home. The disadvantage would be that he might be detected sooner, but the huge advantage was the soothing influence that Henry's presence would, hopefully, have, if he was in fact detected. Their relationship still seemed rocky but good enough to continue the one night a week arrangement they had made with Emma. Regina had been a great deal nicer in the presence of Henry, but that didn't set his mind at rest too much. It would be an illusion to think that she had suddenly become the ultimate sweet model mother. The Evil Queen was still buried somewhere inside her.

* * *

Rumple searches the various bookcases in the living room. If only he could find the right ones. He needed the books that contained magic, the spell books. Rumple had been convinced that they would be hidden in the crypt, but they were not. He had seen some potions though, and had been sorely tempted to take them, but Regina would have known about the theft and that would have been an obstruction to this attempted break-in. So he had kept his greedy fingers in check. He is slowly growing desperate, he had already searched quite a few of these tedious books. As he is putting two large books containing gardening advice back, his hand knocks hard against the wall. He manages to stifle a profanity. It stirs the idea of secret handles and soon he is feeling his way across the back of the bookcase to find a hidden space.

* * *

A few hours later he is standing in his pawnshop, very disappointed. It had been another trip totally in vain. The only thing giving him the tiniest ray of hope is that he didn't look for secret doors at the other two places. He had been thorough, but maybe not thorough enough. The thought gives him consolation, although he doesn't fancy another sleepless night.

* * *

The hunter is very pleased with his dagger. He has made a new wooden hilt for it, and keeps the broken hilt in a small box in his hunting shed. It cuts smoothly through meat and he uses it to skin the deer that he catches. He carries the dagger with him at all times because he is afraid it might be stolen. Such a fine piece of craftsmanship should be protected. He doesn't admit to himself that the dagger has a sort of magnetic pull on him. That his reluctance to leave it in his shed is something other than mere protection of a fine tool.

* * *

"Henry," his mother calls to him. "Did you borrow one of my books?" "No, why should I?" Realizing that was a bit rude, he continues, "My books are all in my bedroom and I'm not interested in gardening or fashion or… whatever." "Now, now," Regina replies, "There are also some old books of my father that you might like. About knights and tournaments. Would you like me to find them for you?" she offers. It had been hard enough to connect to him and anything that they had in common might help. For a moment, she forgets why she asked the question in the first place.

As she is about to head to her office, she remembers. Emma had already picked Henry up. It was the most painful part of her week, as always. She enters the living room and stares at her bookcase. Something was different but she couldn't see it. Regina squints her eyes and scans the rows and rows of books. There it was. Her gardening books were not in the right place, nor one or two of her fashion guides. It was usually ordered neatly and alphabetically so any mistakes were easy to spot. What had happened? Perhaps the maid had rearranged them, although that was unlikely. The only other option was Henry, but as he already pointed out, he wasn't into fashion.

On her short drive to work, she tries to think of different possibilities. Perhaps Emma had been sniffing around her home, finding fault with her to take Henry away again. So far, the arrangement had worked fine, but Regina wasn't too keen on that Charming family, and ever ready to expect a sudden turn in the relationship.


	2. Magical Moments

Chapter 2: Magical Moments

_In which an accident occurs and Emma meets Mother Superior as a result_

Emma had been pondering on Mother Superior's offer to talk about or learn magic for a while now. She didn't really want to, she hated the whole idea of magic, but her parents ―she still had trouble seeing them as such― made compelling arguments for her to get lessons. If they would be under attack from anyone, for whatever reason, it would be helpful. Emma considered their fear to be an overreaction to the problems with the dagger. But the dagger was gone, the Dark One, ―whatever that meant; Mr. Gold didn't seem like such a threat― as well; there was really nothing to get so worked up about. Unless you counted Regina, but even she had been friendlier lately.

* * *

Mother Superior is rummaging about in her special office. She has her own, ordinary, office which is accessible to nuns and villagers alike, but also a special one, hidden in the catacombs of the convent. The entrance is guarded by a Virgin and Child statue. This is the place where she keeps her own things, hidden in the depths of the earth. When magic was released in this town, she knew it was important to hide some of her goods. It wouldn't do if objects were to fall into the wrong hands…

To the other fairies, fairy dust was an absolute essential, but in her case that is not entirely true. She derived her power from more than mere dust, however beautiful and sparkling. Fortunately, not many people knew that about her. She had always appeared non-threatening, almost mother-like, and that suited her well. Most of the town expected her to need fairy dust and it had not been found, yet. Mother Superior had good hopes of retrieving it eventually but until then, she was the only one around capable of wielding good magic. That is, if you didn't count Emma, and she didn't for now. It had been a while since she had offered to give her lessons.

* * *

David and Mary Margaret are discussing a topic they often discuss these days. How to convince Emma to take lessons. They know the dangers and the power of magic but cannot get their daughter to take it seriously. "I understand that it freaks her out," Mary Margaret says, "But it is so important. If only she acknowledged that!" She lets out a long sigh. "I know, sweetie, I know. She is behaving like a rebellious teenager." They both laugh. "Emma hasn't got our experience with the consequences of magic." David continues. "That's what's a huge part of the problem. If she had spent some time in the kingdom, she would have known why we are so adamant that she learns to wield this rare power that she has been given." "You're right. For instance, she still sees Gold as an untrustworthy and sneaky old guy with a serious anger problem but nothing more than that, whereas we know all the things he's been responsible for. She just can't see the importance of magic. Or the need for wielders of magic with good intentions." "It's like you said before," David replies, "She doesn't want the responsibility of it all. If only she had our sense of duty and courage," he complains. Mary Margaret is a bit shocked by his bitter remark. "She is learning," she defends her, their, daughter. "It's hard for her, she already has responsibilities with looking after Henry and being sheriff." "I know, I know," David backs down, but he still keenly feels Emma's fierce rejection of her magic.

* * *

Something strange had happened this morning. The hunter was cutting meat when the dagger suddenly seemed to shine. It had startled him and he had dropped the knife. When he picked it up, something appeared. It took him a few seconds to realize that it were letters. The dagger read his name: Radolph. He was named after his grandfather, who carried the same name as a nickname. His grandfather had received it after killing his first wolf. Radolph is staring at the kris dagger. He knew there was something odd about it. He wonders if he should be worried about this, but strangely enough, he feels good. Really, really good. Like the whole world is at his feet. Like he can do anything or control anyone. Such strange, weird thoughts. He shakes his head and returns to the business in hand. But the feeling lingers.

* * *

"Do you think it was a burglar?" Henry keeps on rambling on and on about Regina's bookcase. This afternoon, she had called him on his cell phone to ask a second time if he didn't take any books. Emma isn't really paying attention as the road is slippery and filled with occasional tree branches due to a heavy storm. "I don't know, Henry," she says a little irritated. "There's nothing I can do, unless she files a complaint." And I hope to God that she doesn't.

A deer jumps, suddenly, in front of them, and Emma loses control of the car. "Henry, hold on!" she manages to scream as the car is spiralling out of control down the hillside. They both see a flash of light and when the car finally stops moving, they see what has happened. A transparent film of liquid —can it be water?— is protecting them both. Neither Emma, nor Henry have a scratch on them. "Mom," Henry whispers, "It's magic, mom." "Not the airbag, than," Emma tries to hide her shock. "You're so powerful; it's amazing." Henry is starting to get exited. "Henry, please, don't!" Emma commands. "Let's just see if we can get ourselves out of the car, and I'm taking you to hospital." "But, mom, I'm fine."

* * *

Dr. Whale confirms Henry's diagnosis. Both of them are fine. Dr. Whale thinks it is fascinating and he asks Emma if she wants to cooperate with some tests to establish the source of her power. His scientific mind is curious to unveil the mystery of magic and he has not gotten a chance to do any research. Emma responds prickly and agitated with a definite no. "Please, think about it? Consider my offer? You may feel differently in a few days?" he begs, but Emma takes Henry and leaves the hospital quick as she can.

* * *

Emma had tried to tell Henry to stay silent about what had happened but it had been useless. The car was severely damaged; they had been seen going into the hospital; keeping it under wraps simply wasn't possible. Emma was pretty fed up, because it had led to yet another lecture of her parents. They were now very insistent about her talking to the Blue Fairy. She had reluctantly agreed to get them of her back.

And so here she was… standing outside the convent, in the rain. She takes a deep breath and climbs the stairs up to the entrance. One of the nuns takes her to Mother Superior's office where she is greeted heartily and complacently by the Blue Fairy , she has come, my apprentice. Mother Superior looks appraisingly to the young blond woman. She has already heard about the car accident, but requires Emma to tell her precisely what happened.


	3. Power Unleashed

Chapter 3: Power Unleashed

_In which the hunter becomes power hungry and Rumplestiltskin finds what he is looking for_

Rumplestiltskin was in an extremely bad mood. These past two nights he had visited both the crypt and the office again and come up with absolutely nothing. He cannot imagine where else Regina could have put the spell books. Henry's bedroom? She wouldn't be so careless, would she? On top of all that, Belle had noticed that something was up and had been nagging him to tell her what was bothering him.

* * *

Radolph had been in a bar fight. He, who was usually so calm and collected, had gotten agitated and had lashed out at his friend. He had apologized immediately but their friendship had gotten a bit tense. Just like he himself. It was as if he had gotten a violent temper overnight. Since that clearly wasn't possible, it must be something else that had caused his sudden outburst. The real problem was that he didn't really care. Radolph had always taken pride in his levelheadedness but somehow that did not matter anymore. It had felt fantastic to let his negative emotions roar like that.

* * *

Emma was doing her homework. Mother Superior had given her some books to read and a few simple spells to practice with. Henry was absolutely thrilled that his mom needed to do magical homework and her parents kept on making lousy jokes about it. The Blue Fairy had asked her for detailed descriptions of all the times that magic had happened through her. How she had felt and if she could feel the magic coming before it actually happened. Emma didn't have clear answers and that had bugged them both.

* * *

Belle is puzzled when she looks at the restricted section of the library. She is absolutely sure that there were supposed to be fourteen bookcases. Belle checks her map to be sure. Yes, fourteen bookcases. "How on earth can this be possible? When did this happen?" she mumbles to herself. The basement section of the library, tucked away in a corner, only has twelve bookcases. Belle almost never checks this part of the library because it creeps her out a little. The cleaners look after it and nobody ever wants a book from that section anyway.

At home, she shares the mystery with Rumple. He is a little shocked, but tells her not to worry too much. It contained old and unwanted books, so she needn't be upset. Belle does not notice the glint in his eye when she first tells him about it, nor the horrified and darkened look when she says there were fourteen bookcases.

* * *

Fourteen, fourteen? Rumple is pondering what happened. Belle must be mistaken. There should only be thirteen and he took one of them. The cases were small and had wheels so they were not difficult to steal, but he had only taken the one he needed. The thirteenth one. The one that contained very, very precious spell books. He isn't even sure if they are Regina's or someone else's, since he did not recognize all of them and he had been the sole provider of Regina's spell books.

The idea had been brilliant. Books in a library. He should have searched it sooner. If only he hadn't been so focussed on Regina, he might have found this fourteenth case as well. If it really existed. Perhaps Belle was simply mistaken. Rumple makes a mental note to check the library himself tomorrow.

* * *

Emma breathes on the spell in the book. It releases itself from the page. She stares at it before doing anything else. So, this is a spell. An actual spell. Emma tries to capture it with her hand, but it seeps through her fingers. When she reaches for it again, the spell changes into a hat. A deerstalker. Emma laughs and calls Mary Margaret to take a look. Perhaps she wants it, since she is so fond of hats?

* * *

At night, Rumplestiltskin opens the spell books and starts to work. He begins with the more simple spells, in order to practice, but soon, he cannot resist the powerful ones. Without the magic of the blade, he needs to collect as much magical items and forces as he can muster. He isn't entirely sure how to wield some of the items he manages to animate, but that does not stop him. Rumple is totally in his element, surrounded again by magic and drawn to its power.


	4. Missing Belongings

Chapter 4: Missing Belongings

_In which several objects disappear and Emma becomes a thief _

"Rum, you look so tired. Are you sure you're alright?" Belle is worried about Rumple. He looks as if he doesn't sleep at all. She remembers all too clearly the effects that sleepless nights may have. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Tell you what, if it continues, I'll talk to Dr. Hopper, okay?" "You better! You have to be careful now that you're heart…" "is broken?" he jokes to change the conversation. Belle looks at him, worried and bemused.

* * *

In the library, Rumple immediately heads for the basement. He hopes to find traces of, or better still, lots of dust to see what the original number of cases was. Unfortunately, the floor is clean so he cannot tell. He counts only twelve cases, but that was to be expected. The question remains. He has this nagging voice in his head, telling him that this is very important, even though he would rather leave things be. To satisfy the voice he searches the register. None of the books are mentioned in it. The books are not available for check-out. It is as if they don't exist.

Belle doesn't have any answers either. Since no one ever borrows books from the restricted area, she never noticed that the books were not mentioned in the register. "We better add them then," she says rather cheerfully. It had been quite a boring day, so any kind of distraction is welcome. "I'll help," Rumple offers, keen to find out more about this.

* * *

Radolph can't find his dagger and is overwhelmed by panic. The dagger was supposed to be in his belt. Radolph doesn't let it out of his sight; it has become far too precious. He carries it around with him all day, but hidden from sight by a piece of leather strapped over it. He desperately tries to remember all the places he has been today, in order to retrace his steps.

* * *

The Blue Fairy is content with Emma's progress. She is a quick learner, a natural. The lessons take place in her office, her ordinary one, but some of the materials for her class are extraordinary. Emma is learning the effects of some basic potions today. It is very important that she recognizes them in case someone should use them against her. Emma is uncomfortable with the idea of these kind of sneaky tactics. She prefers people pulling a gun on her, or a wand, for that matter; evil out in the open. The idea of her hot chocolate with cinnamon being spiked with something nasty, twisted and devious does not appeal to her at all. But it is important to learn about these things.

Their lessons are interrupted when Mother Superior is called away. One of the nuns has a severe stomach ache and requested both spiritual and medical help. Emma is left alone in the office. After she has poked, with a spoon, not her fingers, in some of the potions and has read the lists of ingredients, effects, symptoms and characteristics of the potions twice, she starts to explore the office. Beginning with the bookcases which contain various religious and theological books, she ends with the desk. Some of the drawers are locked, as they should be, against intruders such as herself, the last drawer, however, does open. Here's some light reading, Emma snickers to herself when she reads the title: _Original Sin: Source of Darkness_.

Out of curiosity and boredom she starts to flip through the pages. She expected a theological book but is mistaken. The book is not about theology at all; it is about the beginning of evil in that other world, the magical one. It starts with the existence and rule of the fairies, and although some minor troubles and jealousies between them existed, the world at large was peaceful and wonderful. But that never lasts long; there is always a snake in paradise. The things Emma reads, shock her, and she decides to leave and confiscate the book. She wants to discuss these things with her parents, get their take on it, and she hopes fervently they can give her a reasonable explanation.

* * *

Mother Superior receives the message of one of the nuns that the sheriff has left. It did take very long to solve the stomach problems; eventually she had decided that a visit to the hospital was necessary. No wonder Emma grew impatient. It's a pity because she had planned to give her some instructions to make her own potions, but it could wait 'till next week.

Later that evening, she is going through the books in her special office. It was a very good fortune that she had managed to get the books away from the library. The knowledge in these books was much too precious to fall into the hands of any random soul out there. She had retrieved the most important and dangerous ones. It would have been better to get all the bookcases, but that might set off the alarm bells in both the library and village.

* * *

Radolph has searched several streets and is walking back into the woods. Perhaps he will find the dagger on route to his hunting shed. Being preoccupied and looking into the distance, he doesn't notice a tree trunk in front of him and falls right into the mud. Cursing and cussing he rises, but his mood completely changes when he sees the hilt of his dagger. He has found it! The dagger has presented itself to him, once again. He stumbled for a reason, and what a glorious one.

* * *

Belle and Rumple had catalogued the twelve bookcase. Belle had lost her initial enthusiasm when she realized all the books were in some way related to magic. She remembered clearly how her own problems had spiralled out of control when she started consulting these books. Rumple's efforts to hide his interest were unsuccessful; he was simply unable to hide the glint in his eyes, the trace of a smile around his lips.

Rumple was a little irritated that Belle didn't leave him out of her sight, whilst they were categorizing the books. There were quite a few that he wanted to check out. He had dropped several hints, like: didn't she want to go on lunch break or use the ladies'. Belle's fierce and angry eyes and demeanour had eventually silenced him. Fortunately he had spare keys to the library, although Belle might check the books now that they had been incorporated in the system. So he couldn't take them from the library, but he still had ample opportunity for research.

* * *

It is not until the next morning that the Blue Fairy discovers her loss. She opens the drawer to read her book and it is not there. Since she is always so careful, she cannot imagine to have mislaid it. A quick search of both her offices and her bedroom, tell her what she needs to know. The book is gone. THE book is gone. This is a terribly difficult complication and needs to be handled with care. If Emma has got hold of the book, it might drive her right into the arms of the wrong kind of friends. However, it is unlikely she will trust her again anytime soon. Tears spring to her eyes and she is overwhelmed with sadness and desperation for a moment. The only thing she can hope for is the loyalty of Emma's parents, if Emma chooses to consult them which being Emma isn't even that likely.


	5. Losing Control

Chapter 5: Losing Control

_In which magical knowledge causes distress_

Radolph was becoming more aggressive every day. At night he prowled the streets looking for trouble; during the day he took great pains to appear as normal as possible yet several people had already remarked on his behaviour. A friend that advised him to visit Dr. Hopper needed to visit Dr. Whale after that particular discussion. Several fights had followed the first one, and he was banned from Granny's and his favourite bar. A wave of nightly vandalisms had hit the town, and although the sheriff had warned off a group of teenagers, they weren't the ones responsible. The feeling of power he derived from all these actions and confrontations continued to grow.

* * *

Emma has been frantically reading her confiscated book. The origin of many species, such as fairies, dwarves and humans is described in detail. The first uses and abuses of magic also take up quite a portion of _Original Sin: Source of Darkness_. The most interesting parts are about a being called the Reul Ghorm also known as the Original Power. According to the book, many events in the history of the Enchanted Forest were orchestrated or altered by this powerful being. Emma had become terribly shocked when she was casually flipping the pages in Mother Superior's office and had read on a random page that Reul Ghorm was the leader of the Fairies and also called the Blue Star or Fairy. Her parents had told her nothing but good about the Blue Fairy but the book did not applaud this being at all. Quite the opposite. It even blamed the Reul Ghorm for the awakening of dark powers. Emma is not sure what to do, and more importantly what, and who to believe.

* * *

Belle had chided Rumple about magic again. "I've seen you looking at those books. You should really get it out of your mind." "I have, you know that," he gave her the most innocent smile he could muster. Unfortunately it didn't look like that, being rather crooked, it resembled a smirk. "No you haven't; it's in your blood. You're entire being is tuned to it. Perhaps you should get some sort of deprogramming, brainwash treatment. Maybe Dr. Hopper knows how to." "No, Belle, that's not going to happen. I promise I'll try not to do anything stupid. I swear." Both of them noticed that the promise didn't mention magic explicitly.

* * *

The Blue Fairy considered her options. She could talk to Emma, or either, or both of her parents. She could also wait and see what happened. Her biggest fear would be Emma teaming up with Regina against her. Fortunately Rumplestiltskin wasn't a problem anymore. The dagger had been destroyed, allegedly —she had checked the woods surrounding the well herself— never found again or whispered about. That had been such a relief, her biggest problem gone, although in a mysterious way. The dagger had caused such trouble throughout history, her own history as well. A part of her is grateful that Emma has found the book now, rather than later, since her powers are very great but still latent to some extent. Emma as an enemy at her full strength isn't a pleasant thought.

* * *

That night both Radolph and Rumple are out on the streets. The Dark One and the former one. Initially they do not meet, but somehow they sense each other's presence. Rumple gets shivers when he sees someone walking in the distance. The threat that radiates from this person hidden in the shadows is palpable. Inside him the longing stirs, the longing to send out this vibe himself. He is both drawn to and frightened of the enormous power he senses. It feels almost familiar.

Although he is on his way to the library, he decides to follow the man, from afar. He sees him smashing car windows, twisting traffic signs and breaking wooden fences, telephone poles and whatever else is in his path. A sleeping cat gets a piece of his fury. Rumple racks his mind to put a name to the man, but doesn't dare to venture closer for a better look. When the man finally enters the forest, Rumple ends his surveillance. Walking in the dark with a cane in those murky woods isn't the smartest move. He visits the library instead and is resolved to give an anonymous tip off to the sheriff about the spree of vandalism.


	6. Remembrance

Chapter 6: Remembrance

_In which doubts grow rampant and memories hurt_

"Emma, Emma, are you even listening to me?" Mary Margaret is trying to get her daughter's attention. "You seem so distracted today…" Emma is silent for a while. She starts sentences but doesn't finish them. "It's very complicated," she finally says. "Just tell me, maybe I can help?" "You won't believe me, I think," Emma replies sullen. "Try me!" Her mother answers defiantly. "Okay, you asked for it." The whole story flows out of her. How the book makes all these accusations about the Blue Star being in control of many things. Even being responsible for the escalation of darkness. Mary Margaret finds it very hard to believe. "That's not how I know her at all," she says. "We've always relied heavily on her and she has always come through. Emma, you yourself were saved because she ordered the magic wardrobe to be built." "I know, I know, but still… You're saying this book is all lies?" "What book are you talking about? Where did you get it?" Emma reluctantly takes the book out of her bag. "Why don't you read it and tell me what you think. You should really read the fifth chapter. That's mainly about her."

* * *

Mother Superior remembers the fifth chapter very clearly herself. It described the biggest mistake of her life. Her long and prosperous life. From the beginning she had ruled the fairies. She tried to be compassionate but had to be stern at times as well. All those petty jealousies she had to deal with. But since she was not really one of them, being their leader, she had been lonely at times. So very, very lonely. That was when he came along. Bringing her such joy, such happiness. But their union was doomed. He got wounded so soon after they had first met and she would have done anything to keep him safe, to keep him alive. And so she had…

* * *

Mary Margaret is staring out of her classroom window. She is not paying any attention to her students. Trying to connect what she has just read to her own experiences is virtually impossible. Although, not entirely. She had never spoken about the secret she promised to keep, but now she becomes hesitant about keeping it. It is the only thing she can think of that shows a dark side to Blue. Giving a very young heartbroken girl a dark solution to keep her mother alive, a life for a life, doesn't seem so benevolent and wise. Perhaps there is something to this book…

* * *

Fooling around with magic had a price. She knew that now, she had learnt it soon after she had healed him. She had used methods that she wouldn't have otherwise, but she had been dealing with death, death and mortality. So she had found out a way to trick death. He had brought the blade that had stung him and she bound the two together. His life and the blade. The blade was strong, made of the finest metal. She had healed his wound and he had lived, for many years to come. But soon, he changed. At first, she chose not to notice it.

* * *

When Emma went into work that morning, she had received an anonymous phone call. Apparently the group of teenagers wasn't responsible for all the vandalism, but one man was. She found it hard to believe. One man, a mysterious man at that, because the caller hadn't left any further clues or leads that could uncover this man's identity, could not be responsible for all that mess. Emma needed to investigate the damage of that night and decided to make up her own mind about this new possibility once she had witnessed last night's wreckage.

* * *

When she eventually couldn't pretend that everything was fine anymore, she tried to solve the problem. His character seemed to have altered. He became power hungry and very evil, almost twisted. It was then that she discovered that the blade that had stung him wasn't an ordinary weapon. She had noticed the deadly poison in his wounds, but in those anxious minutes, she hadn't realized the magical abilities of the dagger. She tried to break the curses and spells that were connected to the blade, but she couldn't. Not without harming him as well, and that she simply could not do. In time, his power and malice grew and when she was finally ready to destroy the blade, and him with it, forever, her abilities were no longer sufficient.

* * *

AN: The idea of the Blue Fairy inadvertently being responsible for the creation of the Dark One because she loved a mortal, I've read online; that particular bit belongs to an anonymous poster on Tumblr. I like it especially because it gives her a valid reason for believing that fairies and love do not mix well.


	7. History Repeats Itself

Chapter 7: History Repeats Itself

_In which two enemies consult each other_

Many hundreds of years later, she had finally been given the chance to redeem herself. The current Dark One had a son; a son who wanted to save his father. She provided the means for the both of them to travel to a land without magic, thereby ridding their world of this evil. But the child had travelled alone and the Dark One remained, doing further harm in his frantic search for his son.

The original Dark One had been killed by one of his closest men, his right hand. A long period of violence and power struggles had begun. At times being or becoming the Dark One was a goal for men and women of all walks of life, at other times the Dark One was feared and respected, seen as a powerful consultant or ally. In the first instance, the identity of the Dark One would change quickly, sometimes overnight, due to violent confrontations, in the second situation, the Dark One would have a peaceful existence and could collect riches and accumulate power and connections. Those periods, though difficult in itself, had always been preferable over the other ones. A stable Dark One, although an oxymoron, was infinitely better.

* * *

Emma had just surveyed the damage and decided to hold a stake out tonight. This needed to stop and she would be the one to do it. She considers asking her father along, since she could use some help with this group of teenagers. It would also give them an opportunity to talk about his opinion of Mother Superior. Would his ideas be similar to Mary Margaret's or not?

* * *

One of the nuns had come to her with a problem that morning. Several people had approached her about this man that had become violent overnight. A very pleasant, steady, calm man had altered beyond recognition. One of his friends had wondered aloud about an exorcism and the nun had promised them to talk to her Superior. Blue had given the nun several explanations that could account for this sort of behaviour, such as a midlife crisis or severe stress. An exorcism should not be undertaken lightly.

The news startles her far more than she shows outwardly. It sounds exactly like what happened before, all those ages ago. But it couldn't. The dagger was destroyed. By the mysterious power of the lake, by the merge of two evils and their death. The dagger was broken, the names disappeared forever and it had never been found again. Fear catches her by the throat and her body begins to tremble.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin remains puzzled over this mysterious man last night. There was something so familiar about his attitude, his presence. For a second, his heart skips a beat, when he allows himself the fantasy that Bae… But he knows that isn't true. He continues mulling things over, when he sees the most unlikely customer in town come into his pawnshop.

"How can I help you, esteemed servant of the community?" he mocks Mother Superior as she stands silently before his counter. "I need your counsel," she answers irritated and fidgeting with her necklace. Coming here wasn't an easy step to take. "I'm sorry, did I hear you correctly? My counsel?" Rumple laughs scorning. "You never needed that, dearie. Doesn't Mother always know best?" Blue doesn't beat around the bush and immediately asks him what she needs to know. "You're sure the dagger was destroyed?" "Yes," he answers immediately. Alas, he thinks to himself, it rests in peace. "I saw it being destroyed myself; it broke in two and then…then…" his voice stops. "You died, and you were revived by your true love," she finishes his sentence. If only I could have had that chance, she thinks bitterly.

"Yes, and Emma revived Regina. Though I'm sure she didn't expect to." "And all of you left, went to the hospital and the dagger…" she wonders. "When I came back it wasn't there," he says before he remembers no-one knows he went looking for it again. Belle definitely shouldn't find out. "Ehm," he clears his throat, "I would appreciate if you didn't mention that to, ehm, to Belle." He hates having to beg her for anything. She, the ultimate cause of the loss of his son.

Mother Superior has bigger concerns than petty spousal (near enough) secrets. "I don't interfere in things like that." "Really, I remember you as quite an interfering piece of…" Rumple is about to start a swearing contest, but she raises her hand to silence him. "We were discussing something important," she continues, "the potential survival of the dagger, that is." "What, it can't be! I would have known; I would have found it!" "Well, I did search for it myself, and found nothing, but who's to say what happened to it. It didn't melt into the ground. It was left in the woods, so maybe…I mean anything it possible. I hope not, but we can't be sure." "Why are you discussing this with me? Why do you even think the dagger is still out there?" His voice cracks: the idea of his beloved source of power in the hands of someone else…

* * *

That evening, Emma and David are patrolling Storybrooke. Anything or anyone remotely suspicious gets a thorough look. Emma cautiously broaches the subject. "Did Mary Margaret tell you about this book I've been reading? About the Blue Fairy?" David is silent for a bit. He is considering the best response. "You know, Emma, I don't like to go against her, but sometimes I've wondered about the Blue Fairy. Her powers are so great and she always behaves very mysteriously. That's just a feeling however, I've got no evidence to back it up." "The _Original Sin _might." "Maybe, but I don't really want to stop trusting our most trusted ally." "I understand, but if she is to be my teacher, shouldn't we at least know the truth?!"

* * *

Rumples recounts his discussion with Mother Superior to Belle. She is terribly shocked that the dagger may still exist, that the Dark One may still exist. "I thought it was destroyed at the well," she stammers, "that it had died, just like you two had." "Well, we lived, in the end, didn't we?" "Yes, you did," she responds with gleaming eyes. "You survived, because of me. Because of us." "I'm very fortunate to have you, my love." He leans in to kiss her.

"What should we do now? Do we do anything?" she asks, a few moments later, slightly out of breath. "I think it's best we wait and see. This man could just have a meltdown. There's no real evidence of the dagger being involved." "I can't believe this is happening, after everything we've already been through."


	8. Conflicts

Chapter 8: Conflicts

_In which several confrontations take place_

"Perhaps the best thing would be to talk to the Blue Fairy and give her a chance to defend herself." David doesn't want to be too sceptical and reckons it might be the best way to solve the situation, not to mention the fairest. "You know, the problem with that is: if she is untrustworthy we're so trusting the wrong person." David sighs. Emma is always eager to distrust people. "Emma," he needs to word his question carefully. "Are you sure your negative feelings towards the Blue Fairy are not about your own ambivalent feelings towards magic?" Emma doesn't answer, but gives him a foul look. She is about to snap something when she is distracted by a low sound. "Shush, do you hear that?" "What?" David asks turning around.

* * *

Belle has gone out. She is to host tonight's children's event at the library. The children can dress up as their favourite fairy or folk tale characters. They will do games and read or listen to stories and they're going to record the first chapter of an audio book in which some of the kids will get roles. Henry is going as Robin Hood, the ancient hero: a famous predecessor of Zorro, Superman, Batman and the likes. Regina has brought him, because Emma needed to focus on the vandalism situation. She will tell Belle that her son should get the best part available. Otherwise she could make her job quite difficult, not to mention change her mind about not prosecuting her for the stabbing.

* * *

With Belle gone for the evening, Rumple quickly resorts to his magical artefacts. Blue's story has made him very anxious. How to change the tides? What kind of weapon could eliminate the Dark One? One solution is to become the Dark One once more. He longs for it, passionately, but knows that Belle might not forgive him this time around. When they met, he already was the Dark One and he had lost his son because of it. To consciously choose that path again, might be more than even she could forgive. Rumple faces a great dilemma. Becoming that powerful might bring his son back in time, but could mean the loss of his true love.

* * *

He is standing in front of them, the vandal. His eyes filled with malice. "Come to arrest me sheriff?" he asks, smirking at her. "Perhaps," Emma replies, "if you are the one responsible for the wave of destruction of the last few nights." "I'd like to see you try," he challenges her. "I'm warning you. You don't want to mess with me," Emma says, bolder than she feels. "Is that so?"

* * *

Rumplestiltskin collects all the weapons he can find in the spell books. A piercing stake. An innocent looking lantern. A small handheld harp with only three strings: white, red and black. He tries to find instructions for the last two items, but apparently "one's inner magic will be one's guide." The stake, at least, has a clear purpose. He weighs it in his hand, it's quite heavy; still, he might be able to throw it or thrust it into someone.

* * *

Still seething from the confrontation with Belle, who had said that Henry had a lovely voice, but needed to audition for a role just like all the other kids, Regina turns into the dark lane. She has to drive slowly because the road is blocked by three people in the distance. "What the hell are these people doing in the middle of the street," she mumbles to herself. Coming a little closer, she notices that one of them is the sheriff. Emma, always Emma, she might have known. Regina sticks her face out of the car window and hoots her car horn. "The sidewalk is for walking people; you'd think a sheriff knows that!"

When they don't respond to her shouting, she becomes even more irritated. Like she doesn't have a rotten day already. Regina steps out of the car. "Don't come any closer!" both Emma and a man shout. The man has got David in a firm grip and holds a dagger to his throat. Regina swallows hard; it can't be…

* * *

"What's this?" Rumple hadn't heard Belle come home. Time flies when you're having fun. He is trying out the harp to see if he feels any inner stirring or guidance. So far, he'd made horrible music, but nothing interesting had happened. The lantern shines beautifully, but that can't be its purpose, not if it is supposed to be a weapon. Several spell books are spread out over the table. "I thought you wouldn't be home, until much, much later." "Rumple, answer my question please," Belle says impatiently.


	9. Failing Magic

Chapter 9: Failing Magic

_In which Belle stands her ground _

"I'm so sorry. There was nothing I could do." Emma is telling Mary Margaret what has happened. "What use is magic if I have no control over it?" she sniffs. "When it isn't there when I need it?" She smashes her hand on the table. "And what did you do?" Mary Margaret redirects her focus to Regina, "did you stand by doing nothing as well?" "I couldn't risk hurting your precious husband," Regina snaps back. "The man wouldn't let go of him, so any sort of action would have had a devastating effect on both. I suppose, you wouldn't have liked your husband back roasted from the inside out? Or paralyzed like an ice statue?"

* * *

Belle is livid. Rumple decided to own up to his mischief and she is taking it hard. He'd been honest with her, maybe too honest, and perhaps that wasn't the wisest choice. He makes an impulsive decision to continue to divulge his true feelings. "Belle, I'm sorry but I don't think I'll ever be able to give up magic. It's been part of me for too long and it has a strong pull on me. Very strong. The thought of complete powerlessness will always be haunting enough to keep me in its grip." Belle stares at him. She doesn't respond but looks very sad and defeated. Finally she says: "It can't and it shouldn't. But if it is, than what are we?"

* * *

David wakes up and takes in his surroundings. He is tied up with his back to the wall of a shed. His head hurts from the blow the man had given him. It had all happened so suddenly. One second, Emma and the man had been arguing, testing the waters, the next, he had a dagger on his throat. Seeing the fearful expressions in both Emma and Regina's eyes, had not been promising. Emma had been paralyzed with fear and whatever triggered her magic on other occasions, wasn't happening this time. Regina had engaged the man as well, tried to reason with him, but had eventually let the man take him away to this stinking, cold place.

* * *

"What do you mean, my dear?" Rumple asks, shocked and quite unable to hide his fears. "We are a great couple. I love you so much, you know that. You bring out the best in me." "Do I?" "Yes, yes, of course, without you I'd be… I don't know what I would be and I don't care to think about it." "Perhaps you should." Belle has walked out on him before. "Or perhaps you should accept me for once, the real me, not the boy scout I try to be for your sake." Ooh, Rumple," she gives a hollow laugh, "you were never a boy scout." "Belle, you mean more to me than anything, anything in the world." "Except magic." "Those are two completely different things. You are my true love. Magic is my tool to live life comfortably and fearlessly." "You will not choose me over it, then?" "I've tried to a million times, dearie, it doesn't work." "I need time to think. I'm staying at Granny's tonight." He sees her walking out the front door with her head bowed low.

* * *

This was not his intention. Belle was not supposed to walk out on him. She should accept him, once and for all, accept his true nature. His unchangeable nature. Perhaps they could find some middle ground but he would never truly renounce magic. He simply couldn't. He needed it. It was very unfortunate that the two most important people in his life could not see that. Didn't want to acknowledge that. It's like they want me to be better than I am, but I can't give it up. I simply can't. Other people had accepted and even used his magic readily enough. Cora, Regina, but also the Charmings would find their way to him whenever it suited them.

* * *

This was not his intention. He wanted to stay out of this kind of trouble. Radolph was standing outside his hunting cabin. Now he had abducted someone, in front of the sheriff and the mayor. Things were not exactly looking up. He had lost most of his friends and he was possessed by an evil spirit. Whatever was going on with him, it was spinning rapidly out of control. The strong and angry feelings that are racing through his veins are flaring up. Killing the man, the Prince, might be the only solution, but staying hidden in the woods forever couldn't be the answer either. Maybe, just maybe, the dagger wasn't a great a gift as he thought it was.

* * *

The following morning Belle visits the convent. She hopes that the Blue Fairy can provide some guidance. Perhaps she will have some ideas on transforming him. Blue seems eager to talk to her about the dagger and Rumple. Soon Belle starts to feel a strange sensation. She cannot tell if Blue is advising her or the other way around. Since Belle is doing most of the talking, she doesn't really learn anything helpful.


	10. Magic Momentum

Chapter 10: Magic Momentum

_In which the search temporarily unites enemies _

"What shall I do with you, Prince?" Radolph is displeased with the results of last night. He should have just killed them all and preserved his anonymity. He was about to, but then the mayor, the Queen, had shown up and he had lost his nerves. Going head to head with her wasn't something he was comfortable with, yet. So he had taken a hostage, and now he was stuck with him.

* * *

"We will search the woods. The whole town can help. We must find David, before… It's vital that we find him asap." Emma has gathered as much of their friends and family as was possible on such a short time's notice. "We should divide into groups and go in several directions." "Perhaps it's a good idea if those of us with magic are divided over the groups as well." Regina speaks up and Rumple agrees with her. Belle is looking very cross and Emma is at a loss of words. The Blue Fairy relates the story of the man who is the new Dark One and, suddenly, the group of volunteers starts to diminish. "Well done, Mother Superior," Emma says angrily, "we've just lost our muscle." "They have a right to know what they are up against." "Like we have a right to know what you are up to," Emma reacts furiously. "Me? I'm not up to anything. I wanted to be your teacher, guide you, like I've done with my fairies." "Like I did with Regina, not that she's grateful for it." Rumple scowls at her, taking out his frustration with Belle on everybody else.

* * *

They decide to go in three groups. Emma would have preferred four, for every wind direction, but she didn't want to go as the only representative of magical power since it had failed her horribly yesterday. Rumple and Regina were both leading a group, with Granny and Mary Margaret respectively, to keep them in check. Belle decided to stay close to the Blue Fairy in the hope to find a moment to continue their discussion. Blue teamed up with Emma, which she resented. But, it was David that mattered right now.

* * *

He has brought the lantern and the stake with him. The harp was too much nuisance. Rumple had fought the Dark One before. He had stabbed him to his death. He could easily do the same again, first use the stake, then grab the dagger. Or he could try to control the Dark One. Controlling such a power might prove even more satisfying than actually being the Dark One, and it could convince Belle that he did change into someone better. His wishful thinking gladdens his heart but when he begins to whistle cheerfully the angry stares of the others soon shut him up.

* * *

Radolph has found his solution. He will simply leave Storybrooke. Some say that is unwise, something about memory loss, but there is nothing left for him here. He could easily live in another town. Hunting skills are needed in many places. It will be a new adventure. But first he needs to deal with this Prince.

* * *

Regina enjoyed this outing. Although it would have been a lot better without a sobbing Mary Margaret behind her. The idea of going up against a powerful foe sparked her bloodlust. It was her town, so she should defend it; rid it of unwanted elements. This Radolph character should know his place. Her own short spell of being the Dark One caused her to fear him less than before. She might be a match for him; perhaps the power of the broken blade wasn't as strong.

* * *

Emma and Blue keep each other at a distance. Belle is trying to get her attention but the Blue Fairy pretends not to notice. She has other things on her mind. How to engage this new power? How to make Emma see her side of the story? Could she manage to destroy the blade by the same methods she tried all those ages ago? Was its power weakened by the mystical properties of the water? Only one way to know for sure. She quickens her step.

* * *

Granny and Rumple keep arguing over the direction they should take. Rumple thinks she is doing it for sport. Just to doubt his leadership. He would gladly pierce her with the stake, but he would not be thanked for it. Who would feed the community when she's gone? The grumpy old lady knows the forest almost as good as he does. She's an excellent tracker and picks up sounds and smells like a wild animal.

* * *

Ruby possesses similar skills and has joined Emma's crew. Whilst they are walking East, they hear a sound and see a small light in the distance. "Can you run ahead, and tell us what you see?" Emma asks Ruby, "but be careful!" Ruby does as she is told and sprints ahead of the group. When she approaches she sees antlers lying about a small cabin: a hunting shed covered with pelts. Ruby notices the tiniest window and takes a peek.


	11. The Impenetrable Shed

Chapter 11: The Impenetrable Shed

_In which David's fate is decided or, rather, should be_

In the shed, David is sitting against the wall. He is tied up with ropes and has dried up bloodstains on his head, feet and fingers. He is shivering but seems otherwise fine. Ruby is about to open the door, as she doesn't see anyone else in the shed, when David catches her eye.

* * *

Radolph is grinning. That was a clean solution. A way to eliminate the Prince without being present. He is on his way to the town line. In the distance, he notices several search groups but none of them are near him. He will soon be out of their grip entirely. The joy of evilness has returned now that he has found a chance at a new life. His doubts are far from his mind as every step takes him closer to that great new future.

* * *

Ruby doesn't understand what David means. He keeps on shaking his head, like he doesn't want her to open the door. She thinks it is very odd. Doesn't he want to be saved? Every time she makes a move towards the door, the shaking becomes frantic and his eyes fill with panic. Ruby figures she should wait for the others and hear their opinions.

* * *

The Blue Fairy, Emma and the others arrive at the hunting shed. "Ruby, what's the matter?" they ask, when they see her puzzled face. "David is in there, he is wounded but lucid, I think. He doesn't want me to open the door, though." Emma takes a look. Her father catches her eye and tries to send a message with them. Emma doesn't have a clue. She hesitates, doesn't know what to do, although she should show leadership. At that moment, Blue pushes her away. "Let me see," she says. This distrust of Emma's should not hurt David's chances of survival. "I think the door is compromised, like it's a trap. We should try to reach him another way." "It's only a wooden shed. We could simply chop a hole in the beams, right?" "Or I could climb through the window," a very lean nun offers. "Maybe I should check what kind of spells are put on the cabin," the Blue Fairy says. "I thought you needed fairy dust for that, to possess that kind of fairy magic," Emma claims and demands an answer. "Tell me, Blue, what are you? What are your real powers? Fairy dust hasn't been found yet!" "That's true," dwarves and nuns respond and look at her as well, more confused than angry.

"You really want to do this now, Emma? Your father is hurt in there." "Yes, I want to do this now. How do we know we can trust your spell checking? You did not bring any potions or spell books with you. How do you use magic without fairy dust? "My magic is strengthened by fairy dust, but I don't always need it, because I am the Mother of the fairies." "You are older than them and more powerful, and, and… more evil!" Emma is losing her patience. "I am older, and more powerful, not more evil. You shouldn't have read that book. It is highly biased." "What book?" the others are murmuring. "A book that claims she is responsible for the creation of the Dark One himself. Now, if she is capable of doing that, than why should anyone ever trust her again?!" Emma is on a roll. "That was the worst mistake of my life, all right! I have regretted it ever since." "So, you don't even deny it?" Emma asks shrewdly. "I can't deny it, if it's true. You would never believe me again, if I would. Or anyone else for that matter. Look, I'm not proud of it and I have tried to fix my mistake, but so far, I have failed." She shrivels like a flower petal about to fall. "You should not attack her like that, that is our Mother Superior you're talking to," one of the nuns hisses. "Yeah, Blue's been around to help us for ages," one of the dwarves pitches in.

Emma will have a riot on her hands if she continues to make allegations. So she lets the matter drop, for now. "Let's wait until Regina and Gold are here as well, and we can consult everyone," she offers. "It's only fair to wait until Mary Margaret is here, anyway." The latter argument convinces them, the first sounds quite unbelievable coming from Emma. Since when did she convert to the dark side and suddenly wants to consult Rumple and Regina?

* * *

The other two groups arrive shortly after the heated discussion. Mary Margaret is informed of the situation. Who does she trust to rescue David? It's not a simply choice, that is, not anymore. Up to a few days ago, there'd be no question at all. Rumplestiltskin will probably want something in return, Regina is a definite no-no, and Blue… Blue would be the obvious choice. Mary Margaret's head is spinning. If Emma's magic was reliable, it would solve everything.

Her choice is between Rumplestiltskin and the Blue Fairy. At least, that's how she feels about it. Her instinct should point to Blue, but Rumplestiltskin has kept his word in the past. He is no longer the Dark One, but still has a keen eye when it comes to magic. Two dark outcomes would be Rumple becoming the Dark One again when he kills this new one, his replacement, or Blue bringing her candle making her, Mary Margaret, kill someone in return for David's life.

"Well, get a move on, we can't wait here all day," a grumpy dwarf mutters. "Leave Snow alone, will you?" one of his colleagues replies. "Perhaps we can all work together?" Mary Margaret says desperately, not willing to make such a difficult choice all by herself. Regina rolls her eyes and Emma scowls at Blue. "Excellent dearie, lets pull all our resources together, oh no, wait! There's a slight complication…We hate each other's guts." "Fine, I'll make the deal with you then, Rumple, can you save David?" "Of course, of course, I'm honoured." He grins but Belle shouts a long NOOOO and begins to sob.

* * *

Too bad he didn't bring any of his spell books. A stake isn't much use, now that the perpetrator is nowhere to be seen and the lantern, well, it shines away happily. "Let me have a look at the door, shall we?" He pretends to know what he is doing, feeling like the ultimate fraud. The door doesn't give and peering from the window reveals nothing but a fearful David; it doesn't provide a good view on the door. "I already said it was a trap," Blue speaks up.

"We don't need your advice," Emma states. "Fine," Blue's feathers have been ruffled and she turns around and walks away. "Wait, Blue, wait!" Mary Margaret runs after her. "You've chosen your help," she says, peering darkly at Rumplestiltskin. She continues her path. If they want to do it without her, fine, they can try.

* * *

Radolph believes he has found a way to trick the memory curse: he had written a letter to himself explaining his origin, his name, and so on. He wonders what his destiny in this new world will be. This will be the dawn of a new era, as far as he is concerned. With his skills, power lust and ruthlessness, he could come far as a self-made man. Without noticing, he crosses the border as a hunter who carries his dagger close to his chest.


	12. The Harp of Hope

Chapter 12: The Harp of Hope

_In which cooperation between Regina and Rumple brings about severe changes_

Regina sees Rumple struggling. Her old master, the poor sod. He doesn't possess that much power anymore and simply cannot bear it. Perhaps she should give him a hand, for old times' sake. "Have you considered a Revealing spell? Let me." She grabs the reins and Rumple has never been more grateful in his life. Regina soon discovers that the shed is under a similar spell that held Rumple himself in their own land. Very strong and powerful. Virtually impossible to break. The both of them exchange looks and they are not promising. "Shall you tell them, or shall I?" Regina offers. Rumple explains the situation, leaving Emma and Mary Margaret aghast.

* * *

After a long discussion they decide that a rotating shift to keep David company is the best they can do right now. All of them will help Rumple and Regina to find a way to beat this spell. Time is of the essence. Food is scarce in the cabin, but fortunately Regina had been able to untie him. A few spells could reach through the barrier, but alas, a food reproduction spell wasn't one of them. The idea of a starving David before their very eyes makes the whole town willing to do their utmost.

* * *

One day after the discovery of David's fate, Mary Margaret had made her peace with Blue. Emma couldn't be talked into anything concerning her, but Mary Margaret had swallowed her pride and apologized profusely. Blue had been kind enough and offered to help. She had done her own search of the forest but the Dark One seemed to have vanished into thin air. A thought niggled in the back of her mind.

* * *

Since she helped him out, Regina and Rumple's relationship has improved significantly. Searching for a solution in his pawnshop or her office, their former relationship is revived. Both can learn from each other's knowledge and experience. Rummaging in Rumple's inventory Regina discovers the harp. "Where did you get that?" she exclaims shocked and enormously cheerful. A gift from Santa could not have been welcomed more. "It was in one of those spell books; it's supposed to be a weapon but I haven't a clue as to how…" "It's the harp of love, life and lament. It's extremely powerful. My mother was always on about it. It can kill, restore life, bring love." "Do you think Belle?" "Does she still reside at Granny's?" "She's terribly stubborn, almost worse than me. She hardly speaks to me. Perhaps if we find a way to rescue David she'll get a more positive view on magic." "Belle? I don't think so!"

"You should take a more proactive approach," Regina advises him. "Use the harp and Belle will return to you." "Really?" "Yes, it's that simple. Where did you find those books?" "I happened upon them." Regina isn't satisfied with that answer. "Wait a second.. I've used that harp; it made awful music. Do you think I accidently killed anyone?" "The harp doesn't make awful music, now you, however…" Regina scorns.

* * *

David is doing relatively fine, considering. Mary Margaret can hardly be torn from the window although it pains her extremely to see him like that. David tries to console her but it is useless. He is glad to finally be able to move and the amount of dried meat in the cabin should last at least a few days. Beer wasn't in short supply. It's the caging in that is getting to him most at the moment.

* * *

"Of course, besides the spell, there is still the matter of the door being, what booby-trapped?" "Yes, the Revealing spell also indicated that a giant blast will happen if the door is touched after the spell is lifted." "So we'll be needing axes for the wooden beams." "It's not that simple though, a small tremble could be enough to set off the blast." "And we don't even have squid ink to lift the spell…" "We have the harp. It could revive Charming were he to die." "That's your grand plan?" Rumple is amazed at the sheer stupidity. "We don't even know if the thing works and how!" he shouts at her. "Of course, we do. We'll test it. We'll test it now." A giant smile spreads on her face as she lifts the harp in her hands.

"You asked if you accidently killed anyone with it. You can't. You need to know the incantations. So you just made lousy music on it. It's a safety measure, otherwise every dumb musician that might come across it could be responsible for mass murders." "And you wouldn't want that, of course." Rumple smirks. "I don't mind personally," Regina's eyes twinkle, "but whoever made it probably does." "Let me see if I remember it correctly…" She closes her eyes and a wrinkle appears on her forehead. She touches the white string and plucks it at every word.

"By the power invested in thee, return his life to be." "Whose life? David isn't dead yet." "Well, Daniel's, silly." Regina is sizzling with anticipation. "I've brought him, and it should work! We could wait for him to get here, or collect him." "Regina, what have you done?" "We came back, didn't we?" "We were only gone for what? Minutes, hours at most! Daniel's been gone for…" "Time stopped whilst we were here." "But he was dead years before we came here!" "Don't be such a spoil sport. Do you want Belle back or what?" "What do I do?" "It's very similar, but you need the red string."

* * *

Daniel opens his eyes and after adjusting to the dark, notices the glass coffin he resides in. A few pushes do the trick. He has no recollection of this place. It takes a while but he finds the way out of the crypt. Daniel is standing in a graveyard. He doesn't recognize anything in this strange world. Panic overwhelms him and he runs towards a few houses in the distance.

* * *

"By the power invested in thee, return my love to me." Seconds later, Belle senses forgiveness in her heart. Rumple is her true love, no denying it. She will go to him at once. Belle checks out at Granny's —at this hour?— and makes straight for the pawnshop. He should still be there, although it's late.


	13. Desperation

Chapter 13: Desperation

_In which Daniel makes a decision_

Belle has just hugged, kissed, and taken Rumple to a more private corner of the shop. Regina takes it as a sign that today's work is done. She quickly gets into her car and drives in the direction of her crypt. She enters it and finds the coffin empty. It worked, like she knew it would. Belle was ample proof of that.

Out on the streets again, she calls out for him. Over and over again. "Daniel! Daniel!" A door opens. "My Queen. He is in here. Very confused and rather sleepy." "Thank you, thank you!" She finds him lying on a rackety couch. "You're alive again. You're here!" "Regina, what has happened? What is this place?" "I'll tell you later. Let's just enjoy each other's company. I've missed you so much." She overloads him with kisses.

* * *

Blue is searching her supply cabinet. This whole problem should be solved. The Prince is trapped. Rumple and Regina could become heroes. She is suddenly the evil one, and the real evil, the Dark One, is still out there. She is sorry she walked away so soon; it appears to have encouraged a negative opinion of her. Mary Margaret seems to trust her again although even she was fearful. It is unbelievable. For ages she slaved for the welfare of these people and the moment a stupid book shows up, everything crumbles. Emma, the saviour. Ha. More like Emma, the destroyer. Emma, the competitor. Emma, the adversary.

Mary Margaret had told her about the Revealing spell that Regina had performed, instead of her, and that the situation was very grave. The cage that used to hold Rumplestiltskin was extremely powerful, since it had held him all that time. If even the Dark One cannot break out of it, what chance did David have? Mary Margaret had been overcome with sadness. Fortunately, the cage could break. A very special ink, squid ink, could dissolve its strength. She should have a very small supply of it somewhere. As she doesn't use this stuff daily, the question is where exactly?

* * *

A few days later the situation comes to a head. David is worn out. He looks like he has given up. The supply of beer and meat is rapidly declining but his defeated spirit is an even larger issue. Mary Margaret stays at his side. She has her own tent and is supported by close friends. Emma alternately walks around the shed like another caged animal, trying to summon her magic or is out in the town helping various groups to find a solution. Henry is mostly with Mary Margaret or either of his moms.

* * *

The appearance of Daniel and Belle's sudden renewed infatuation with Rumple has not gone unnoticed. Several people have warned them. It's not right to be in a relationship with these two; they are dangerous. Belle defends her Rumple against any accusation but Daniel is less adamant to defend his Regina. The whole situation is killing him. Adjusting to this strange, new world. The last thing he remembers is Cora and her hand reaching for his heart. But in this world, Cora no longer exists and he does. He is extremely confused. Plus Regina is not exactly the sweet, abused, and only a little arrogant, daughter anymore. She is a Queen, or a mayor, and people are afraid of her. She has a son, adopted, who lives with her some of the time but likes his real mother, who has recently moved to this town, better. Regina has also adopted Cora's way of handling things through magic and she permanently refuses to talk about her father's demise. On top of that, Regina's version of things and other people's seem to differ quite a bit. Daniel has a very hard time wrapping his head around all of this.

* * *

Rumple and Regina have found a counter curse for the door, but that isn't of any use at all, unless the other spell is lifted. Belle is almost always around now, which irritates Regina to no end, especially since Daniel isn't that keen to be with her. He takes to solitude, although he also frequents Granny's. As a reward for finding a part of the solution, Regina decides to have dinner with him there. Be away from Belle for a bit and be with her true love instead will make her absolutely gleeful.

* * *

Regina is in tears and completely broken down. Daniel wants some time to himself and has essentially dumped her. Rumple is her shoulder to lean on, for lack of a BFF. Belle is bringing Mary Margaret some extra blankets as it promises to be a cold night, leaving them to have a heart-to-heart. "Can't you do the same as I did? Belle is thrilled about us now." "You can only use it on a person once, so I can't do that." She wails in agony. Hmm. That means if David is saved by this thing, it's only a temporary measure, so they'd still need to break the spell. "I guess you'll have to do it the old fashioned way then. Get him to love you again. See the good in you, the real you. You may have changed, but surely he will still see whom he loved before." The words are a little hollow. It worked for him on occasion, but not all the time either. Hence his desperate action. "What good is it bringing him back if he doesn't love me?"


	14. The Stench of Secrecy

Chapter 14: The Stench of Secrecy

_In which Ruby receives a strange request_

The following morning, Ruby is running into the convent, searching for Blue. She encounters many nuns, but it takes a while before Mother Superior is found. "You have to come. You have to help. David has passed out." She is still catching her breath. "That's sooner than anticipated." Blue manages to keep her head cool. "Emma, Rumplestiltskin and Regina haven't rescued him yet?" she can't help asking. Ruby answers with a foul look. "Would I be here if they had?" "No, of course not. Why should you?" She suddenly realizes something. "You have a good sense of smell, don't you? I've got a whole bunch of books here but it's taking me ages to find the right spell. If you can smell any ink that smells, well, fishy, we may still have time." Ruby obeys the odd request and starts smelling pages and pages in various books. Most of them are mouldy or dusty.

* * *

Belle has brought the news that David has collapsed into unconsciousness. She isn't too pleased to hear that Regina hasn't left the house during the night, but there's no time to lose to quarrel about it. The three of them go to the shed, where most of the village has gathered. Emma is stroking Mary Margaret's back and Henry runs crying towards Regina. "Please help him. He can't die." Daniel is standing a little further away, refusing to make eye contact with her. "We've found a spell for the trap on the door but we can't lift the other one, and that needs to happen first," Rumple states.

* * *

"Could this be it?" Ruby asks. "It smells a bit like sardines." Blue quickly checks the written content of the spell. It mentions locked rooms which cannot be opened unless this "magic releases the hinges." It must be it. "We'll give it a try. It's the best we have." The two of them leave the convent with haste.

* * *

An argument starts between Blue and Emma as soon as they arrive. Emma is terribly hesitant about Blue performing the spell and Blue feels the same about her. Rumple grabs the spell book out of their hands, and releases it from the page. It definitely smells like nasty squid ink. The spell flies to the shed and engulfs it; they can see a ripple as the spell releases the veil. Regina is ready to perform the spell on the door. The door blasts open on the outside, instead of inside the shed, and they can see David lying on the floor, unscathed by the blast, but still unconscious. Dr. Whale takes over.

* * *

David is kept in hospital for observation but has regained consciousness. He and Mary Margaret joke that they really should stop meeting like this. Emma is happy that he is saved, since the guilt of his being taken hostage under her watch has been quite unbearable. Both her parents try to push her into apologizing to Blue, but she is stubborn about it. "She'll come around," David predicts as they watch her leave, but Mary Margaret isn't convinced. "They seem to almost hate each other now. I hope it won't cause any problems in the future."

* * *

Apologize. What are they thinking? Just because Blue finally, just in time, found some spell, that she probably had all along, doesn't suddenly make everything sunshine and roses. It only makes Emma more suspicious. It still means she is orchestrating everything, pulling the strings. Just like she had sent Emma away to live in this world, all on her own, to deal with things kids shouldn't have to face alone. She is determined to investigate her further. Surely Mr. Gold or perhaps even Regina, will know less positive stories about her. They could shed some light on the mystery that is Mother Superior.

* * *

Belle is not too pleased with Rumple's new friendship with Regina. Not because of the magic, but because of a new sense of jealousy that has awoken inside her. Regina spending the night with Rumple —not that anything had happened except crying, on Regina's part, and drinking, by the both of them— is absolutely unacceptable to her. Rumple has already had an earful of it.

* * *

Daniel is avoiding Regina like the plague. He has heard about the sacrifice that had enacted the curse and it has horrified him. How could his Regina have turned into this monstrous person? She is stalking him, but he is clever and has various tactics to avoid her. Besides staying out of her way, he has another pressing matter to attend to. He wants to know how he came to be here, and how he can leave again, preferably back to the Enchanted Forest.


	15. Troubled Towns

Chapter 15: Troubled Towns

_In which Radolph's new life is relayed_

Eight months later

Ralph the Reckless was how they called him. Ralph, formerly known as Radolph, takes pride in this name. In just a few months he has become a senior leader at the Ultimate Outdoors Experience —unfortunately two previous leaders had died accidental deaths— which organizes various outdoors activities, from tree-throwing to mudslinging to very dangerous, almost forbidden, extreme survival tours. Ralph had read his own letter a while after he had crossed the town line and had had a good laugh out of it. What an absurd, fantastical, amazing story that was. It fitted in perfectly with the dagger he carried with him which read Radolph. Ralph doesn't believe in fairy tales. He believes in creating one's own destiny.

* * *

At daytime, a popular group leader with an immense knowledge of terrain and survival tactics, at night-time, a just as popular militia leader with persuasive powers and a growing supply of weapons. Ralph the Reckless is on a roll. He has ambitions and no conscience to speak of to stop him pursuing said ambitions. Ralph has many plans for the survival centre, which coincidently provides an excellent cover for certain large orders of dynamite and other unsavoury weapons. The centre has a shooting range and the dynamite is part of the Mining Experience Tour, so all is above board.

* * *

The town he currently resides in is a small one, with a small town mentality. It took him a while to gain people's trust, but now he's a valued member of the community. The more squeaky clean folks are thrilled with his good work at the UOE, whereas the less virtuous townies are happy with his leadership of the militia. Ralph may put their town on the map.

* * *

In Storybrooke, a lot had changed as well. Emma was involved in a power struggle with the Blue Fairy. Fairy dust had been found and so her power had increased even more. Emma's own powers had steadily grown as well. Mary Margaret and David were not happy with the situation at all but were increasingly forced to pick a side, as was the rest of the town. Emma could not believe that her parents might actually favour the other woman, but they did share much history. David had been somewhat sickly since his ordeal and the continuing conflict did not help.

Regina and Rumple had developed their relationship. They were not so much mentor and protégé, but equals this time around. For Belle this was not acceptable. Her jealousy had increased and she had begun to hate Regina again. She was not the only one… Daniel had rekindled his relationship with Regina but only because she was an all-powerful stalker, or so he thought… He despised her, she revolted him. Her magic made her look just like her mother. Regina was blind to his feelings; she had been overjoyed when her stalking had the desired outcome and did not notice the veiled hate in his eyes and the resentment in his tone.

This particular situation had led to an unlikely friendship between Belle and Daniel. He felt cheated into a new sort of life, a life he never wanted and didn't know the first thing about. Belle was becoming a guide in this strange new world. Daniel wanted to find a way back to the Enchanted Forest, away from all this, and she was happy to help. He could desperately use her assistance and both of them enjoyed complaining about their partners. The harp still effected them, but Cora had forgotten to mention vital information to Regina.

* * *

Ralph likes the control and power he has over this small town. But he wants more. He would like to be mayor or governor or, well.. maybe president is a bit much…. Ralph wants it all and soon. He has recently looked into bringing more expertise into his militia. He has put adverts in papers, on the net, searching for various weapon experts, but also speech writers and people with political power. If he runs, he'll be running independent. The politics are relatively unknown to him, as well as, some of the more powerful weaponry. His favourite used to be just a simple rifle, but not anymore.

* * *

A letter he received, old fashioned, just like himself as he increasingly notices, provides him with just such an expert. A man often on the wrong side of the law might be just what he needs. The young man sounds savvy and seems to know his way around various issues that might arise. For some reason he feels a strange connection to this man. Totally ridiculous, of course, but there you have it. He had invited him to come round for a job interview. Tomorrow he would meet him, this interesting man, who seemed out of place yet more adapted than he himself. Why he feels so extraordinary he doesn't know, nor why he senses this odd attraction to a man he has never met before.


End file.
